


She Gives Me Love

by Whimzette



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral, established relationship between lapis and jasper, like sickeningly sweet, lots of fluff, lotsa sweetness, post! redemption jasper?, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimzette/pseuds/Whimzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a bit of shifting behind her and then a cool, sharp nose nuzzles against her rounded jaw. Lapis hums softly, tilts her head a bit to present her neck. She knows what the gem behind her wants, and though she may be a bit miffed to be woken up from her sleep, she does like the idea of kisses in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gives Me Love

When she wakes up, it’s to a gentle caress to her soft belly, a callused thumb partially beneath her night shirt. It’s still dark within the room so it mustn’t bee too early, but with a couple of blinks to her eyes Lapis can see from the alarm clock on her night stand that it’s two in the morning. She nuzzles back into her pillow, taking in a deep breath to the smell of lavender fabric softener and is very determined to go back to sleep.

 

 

The thumb caressing her belly slowly moves up so that a large hand may tuck its fingers beneath her side and pull her close against a broad chest, the owner obviously realizing that their handiwork has woken her. Lapis keeps her eyes closed but she does relax against the chest, her own hand removing itself from underneath her pillow to graze over the toned skinned of a forearm.

 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Her voice is quiet and heavy with drowsiness.

 

 

There’s a bit of shifting behind her and then a cool, sharp nose nuzzles against her rounded jaw. Lapis hums softly, tilts her head a bit to present her neck. She knows what the gem behind her wants, and though she may be a bit miffed to be woken up from her sleep, she does like the idea of kisses in the dark.

 

 

Jasper’s thick fingers silently move Lapis’s hair out of the way, leaning her head down and pressing a long and wanting kiss to the blue skin of her neck. The hand at her belly tightens for a moment to give a slight squeeze before it settles back to caressing, and Lapis’s chest can’t help but give a little flutter.

 

 

Slowly so that she doesn’t break the quiet intimacy between them, she turns onto her back, allowing Jasper to have free control of both of her hands now while she’s at it. Her eyes have fully adjusted to the dark by now, looking up to the huge gem looming slightly over her much smaller form. The amber of her eyes hold a bit of a glint to them from the little bits of moonlight that stream in through the window by the bed, her large mane of hair trailing over her shoulders and down her back.

 

 

Jasper never believes her when she tells her, but Lapis thinks that she’s utterly beautiful.

 

 

Her smaller hand lifts and caresses at the gem’s sharp cheek, the pad of her thumb touching over the Jasper situated at the center of her face. Lapis feels her tense only a little bit now, though Jasper used to be heavily against anyone touching her gem at all. Those same amber irises gaze at her questioningly, but ultimately doesn’t say anything about it.

 

 

Shifting a bit, Lapis tugs Jasper fully on top of her, those wide set hips holding up the weight of the high ranking general from squishing her tiny lover. Lapis slides her palms up and down the bare thighs presented to her, touches still light and ghost like even though the sleepiness has completely ebbed away. She can feel a slowly growing warmth of desire in her chest and tummy, especially when the muscles of those thighs flex with tension at the ticklish feelings that her nails are giving.

 

 

Jasper’s own hands, so much larger than her own, start at Lapis’s bony hips and slide up her sides, pushing her night shirt all the way up her chest. The coolness of the room adding with Jasper’s touch creates goosebumps on her flesh. A hushed chuckle erupts from Jasper’s throat, making Lapis’s cheeks pinch with a blush. She’s lifting her head, about to demand what’s so funny when she feels those full lips latch onto a perk nipple.

 

 

With a surprised gasp, Lapis lets her head fall back onto the pillow, her eyes closing. Those lips suckle and part so that Jasper’s tongue may lick fully around the small nub, giving a teasing flick that makes the blue gem grunt. She pulls away after a few moments of attention, tracing slightly wet kisses across the dip in her chest to the other breast. Lapis sighs at her name softly, a shaky hand rubbing at her muscular arm.

 

 

Hearing her name pass so sensually through those lips makes Jasper hum with confidence, giving the nipple in her mouth a slight nip with her sharp teeth. Amber eyes flicker up to Lapis’s face to see her reaction, feeling quite pleased with herself at the parted lips and hazy gaze that she finds.

 

 

“You like that, Lazuli?”

 

 

Oh stars…Jasper’s voice is so husky from sleep, she can’t believe that her legs are quivering from that alone.

 

 

She nods her head a bit, tilting it down to watch Jasper’s work as she kisses over every bit of skin exposed to her. Every now and then she pauses, nipping and sucking to create a love bite; first at the curve beneath a breast, next at the dip of her belly. Lapis can easily hear her own breathing now she’s so aroused.

 

 

When Jasper begins kissing down her belly to the soft fabric of her underwear Lapis sits up and pulls the face of the general towards hers, kissing her deeply. There’s a noise in the back of Jasper’s throat that shows she’s pleasantly surprised and ends up pressing deeper with her own lips. Lapis’s arms wrap around her thick neck to pull herself closer, breathing every inch of Jasper in while their mouths twist and lock.

 

 

Her fingers thread into those beige tresses, surprisingly soft despite how unruly they look. She gives a slight noise when she feels her lover’s tongue present itself by swiping along her bottom lip and easily gives purchase to her. Jasper dominates quite quickly, instinctually taking command of her mouth. It’s not rough though, not painful. If anything the intimacy only intensifies between them, making the fluttering in Lapis’s chest feel like there are thousands of butterflies flittering about. She sighs against their mouths, her tongue caressing and curling against Jasper’s.

 

 

Those strong hands are on her once again and within seconds they’ve lifted Lapis up and onto Jasper’s lap. Lapis breaks from the kiss, earning a grumbled protest from the gem before her, but she pays no mind to it and instead presses her own lips to Jasper neck. This makes the general tense with surprise and then release a quivering moan when Lapis creates her own love bite near her jaw.

 

 

“Thought we said no bites above the neck.” Jasper tries to sound irritated—maybe she is a little bit—but Lapis knows that Jasper’s neck is one of the more sensitive parts of her body.

 

 

“Your hair can cover it up.” Is all she says about that.

 

 

When she’s pleased with the bruise she’s created, Lapis pulls back fully to remove her night shirt and toss it somewhere to the floor. Her small breasts are still quite perked with her arousal, little bite marks littered here and there. Jasper is staring without much shame, her gaze intense and hungry. She begins dipping her head down to no doubt place her mouth on them again, but Lapis only tugs her head back by her hair. Jasper growls silently at her, lip quirked up to show a sharp fang.

 

 

“We gonna play that game tonight?”

 

 

Lapis huffs at her, cheeks puffed out a bit. She places her hands at the hem of Jasper’s sports bra and starts tugging it up and over the gems head. It’s soon added to the slowly growing pile on the floor, tossed out of sight and out of mind. “No,” she says simply, “I just wanted to get your top off before it’d be impossible for you to move.”

 

 

Jasper doesn’t say anything to that, but Lapis knows that it could be due to the fact that she feels uncomfortable being topless. For some reason Lapis didn’t know of, Jasper felt insecure in front of her.

 

 

Touching over her breasts and the strong muscles at her sides, Lapis wishes that she could tell Jasper just how gorgeous and handsome she thinks she is. She places kisses over the scarred skin, right where a thick red stripe meets with orange. She can feel the racing heart thrumming in her chest, but that’ll be another thing that Lapis will keep to herself. Mentioning something like that to Jasper could get her so embarrassed that she’ll lock herself up and not speak to Lapis for hours.

 

 

Her little secret then, even though it’s obvious Jasper knows that she feels it.

 

 

“You’re weird.” Jasper murmurs, but it isn’t an insult. Lapis chuckles quietly against her skin and then slips a hand down the front of her athletic shorts to touch at the thick stripe of hair between her legs. The quiet grunt of arousal is exactly what Lapis wants to hear.

 

 

“What can I say…I like my gems on the thicker side.”

 

 

Scoffing, Jasper leans back on her elbows, amber eyes lidded to watch Lapis and her hand. Lapis slips her fingers down further, pleased when Jasper follows suit to spread her legs for her. She finds the small bead of her clit and uses two fingers to work at it in a clockwise motion. Her lips are pressing lazy kisses at Jasper’s muscled belly, liking when it tenses every now and then from the jolts of pleasure that her fingers create.

 

 

The shaky sigh that escapes Jasper’s mouth sends a silent shiver down Lapis’s spine. It’s hardly ever that Jasper unravels like this…these sweet moments one of the few. It makes Lapis work so very hard to hear her whispers, feel her hips arch up into her hand.

 

 

She’d be such a liar if she said that she wasn’t territorial over such things. The fact that Jasper, a once high ranking general in Yellow Diamond’s army, only presents this side to Lapis makes her heart skip quite a few beats.

 

 

“Here, tilt your hips up.” Lapis’s voice is quiet but firm as she tugs the shorts down and off of Jasper’s body. By now Jasper has fallen to her back, their positions completely reversed from how all of this began. One strong leg is bent at the knee while the other is spread out to the side, giving Lapis plenty of room to sidle herself over and lean down against her. She starts off with one kiss to Jasper’s thigh, earning her a quiet curse and slight buck of her hips.

 

 

She can’t help the smile against the orange skin, more kisses trailing down until they meet the beige hairs at Jasper’s sex. Both of their breathing is labored now, and with a quick glance Lapis sees an arm thrown over Jasper’s face, fingers clenched tightly into a fist.

 

 

Jasper’s desperate need to stay in control constantly awed Lapis, but from experience she knows that it just makes her unraveling all the more sweeter.

 

 

She begins at her clit but this time using her mouth instead of her fingers. There’s a sharp gasp from above, a growl that could once make Lapis quiver in place. She uses her tongue to flick at the small bead of flesh, licking occasionally as to not make Jasper too overwhelmed by her ministrations. Lapis feels those legs tighten around her head atsome points, followed by more quiet curses followed by her name. _Dammit, Lazuli_ she can hear her say.

 

 

Glancing up, that arm is still over her eyes, fist now shaking from the repressed pleasure Jasper is trying to keep in check. She’s now biting at her bottom lip with her fangs, breathing through clenched teeth.

 

 

Lapis tries to pull away, beginning to say, “I can stop if yo—“ but a large hand presses her back down to her sex, fisting into her short locks.

 

 

“D…don’t you dare.” Jasper responds almost brokenly, swallowing thickly and tilting her head back when Lapis once again goes back to suckling on her clit.

 

 

“Yes ma’am.” The blue gem whispers, knowing that Jasper finds it incredibly sexy when she does that. Jasper indeed groans at her words, bucking her hips more forcefully in response. Lapis rubs at those trembling thighs with her hands as she pleasure her lover, soon sliding her tongue from the clit down between the wet lips of her sex and pressing inside.

 

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

 

Ah, there it is. Both hands now press into Lapis’s hair, shaking with so much pent up energy that Lapis knows she’s ready to snap. She tastes Jasper, laps at the wetness and can’t help but moan at the thought that _she’s_ the one who’s made her so excited. She pushes her tongue in and out of her, up and down the wet slit and back to her clit quite a few times but not in that order.

 

 

 Lapis is breathless, hair sticking to her flushed cheeks by the time Jasper digs her nails into her scalp, lower half shooting up against her lips as she cums. Her breathing hitches though a broken whine of pleasure makes itself heard. Lapis can feel those legs fall like jelly from their position at the sides of her head, spread against the bed. Her chest is heaving for air and Jasper looks so disheveled it’s outright illegal by how it makes Lapis’s mouth water.

 

 

Lapis pulls from Jasper’s fingers though they’ve been slack for a while now and crawls on top of her, curling up against her chest. She can feel how hard her heart is booming against her ribcage, and it definitely stutters when Lapis presses a reassuring smooch over her breast.

 

 

An arm wraps protectively around Lapis, keeping her close as Jasper fully recovers from her orgasm. There’s a silent kiss presented to the top of her head of tangled blue hair and Lapis can’t help but snuggle closer still against the large gem.

 

 

They lay there in silence for quite some time, Lapis dozing off after a few minutes of listening to Jasper’s heart beat. It takes her a moment when she feels a small pinch at her side, emitting a grumpy, “what” from her lips.

 

 

“You’re going to sleep?” Jasper seems confused for some reason which makes Lapis lift her head and stare at her with her own questioning gaze.

 

 

“Y…eah?”

 

 

Jasper quirks up an eyebrow and is frowning a little bit at her. “But I haven’t gotten you off yet.”

 

 

That makes Lapis’s cheeks flush so much that she’s grateful it’s so dark in the room.

 

 

“You don’t have to get me off, Jasper.” She says it firmly to show the other gem that she doesn’t expect anything like that in return.

 

 

Jasper huffs, eyes squinting at Lapis and making her feel a little uncomfortable and awkward.

 

 

“But I _want_ to get you off.”

 

 

Stunned silent, Lapis just keeps staring at Jasper, her entire face encased in a blush at this point.

 

 

“Oh…well.”

 

 

She finally breaks eye contact, always so incredibly flustered by Jasper’s bluntness. Jasper can tell, for she wraps both arms around Lapis’s body and rolls them over so that the smaller gem is on her back. Jasper rests on her side, propping herself up by her elbow while sliding a thick hand between her slim blue legs. Her index finger feels at the wet fabric between the lips of her sex, amber eyes never leaving Lapis.

 

 

“Can I get you off?” The question is quiet, but Jasper is looking at her with all seriousness. Lapis knows that Jasper will not do anything that Lapis isn’t okay with, which makes her heart for the general ache all the more. She nods her head and Jasper easily tucks her hand beneath her panties to rub openly from clit to the edge of her sex.

 

 

Lapis sighs softly, tilting her head away from Jasper out of a sense of shyness. She knows that there’s no reason to be, especially after all of the crap that they’ve been through together, but being so intimate with Jasper…having _Jasper_ being equally intimate with her…it got to be too much for her heart to handle.

 

 

“Why’re you looking away from me?” Jasper lowers her head down, nudging her gem against Lapis’s hair. It’s a simple tease, knowing it’ll make Lapis more flustered than she is, but there’s also a tone of sincerity there too. Jasper’s thumb starts rubbing slowly at the small gem’s clit, fingers playing with the lips of her entrance.

 

 

“I don’t know.” Lapis murmurs softly, gasping when she feels an index finger enter her carefully. A hand goes and grips at Jasper’s wrist, but not to stop her. When she next feels those lips at her neck again, Lapis knows that she’s done for.

 

 

“You don’t know?” Jasper chuckles against her blue skin, finger curling all the way inside before thrusting slowly. “You sure about that, Lazuli?”

 

 

Lapis quivers, slowly tilting her head back towards her lover. She’s spreading her legs for Jasper, using the hand that was at her wrist to pull her underwear down to her knees.

 

 

“I just…looking at you and having your hand down there is…” she breaks off to moan when Jasper touches at a wonderfully sensitive spot, “it’s just really romantic and it makes my chest…my chest feel like it’s going to burst.”

 

 

It’s embarrassing talking about such things to Jasper, and by the look on her face the larger gem is also equally pleased yet bashful.

 

 

“That can’t be a bad thing, though?” Jasper slips in a second, thick finger that all but makes Lapis lose complete track of thought. Her thin body arches into her hand, head turning to hide in Jasper’s neck.

 

 

“Jasper?” Lapis pants against her skin, legs quivering, “as…sentimental as this all is…please just fuck me.”

 

 

The larger gem all but snorts into her hair but does as she’s told, thrusting those two fingers in and out of Lapis, curling up into that sensitive spot she’s grown to know very well. It doesn’t take long for Lapis to completely unravel by her touch, cumming with a quiet plea of Jasper’s name.

 

 

She’s still quivering quite a bit when Jasper cleans off her fingers and pulls the both of them back to the head of the bed, bringing the covers close against them. Lapis hides her face against her neck, sometimes pressing a soft kiss there. Jasper might not be the overly affectionate type, but she keeps her arm tightly around Lapis’s body for protection, knowing how that eases Lapis’s anxiety.

 

 

She’s quickly dozing off to sleep, the thrum of Jasper’s heart beat only aiding in quickening the process. Her own hand falls limply over the general’s side, thin legs curling with her stronger ones. Lapis feels another silent kiss at the top of her head, something that Jasper would never do in public.

 

 

Lapis barely catches a quiet, “Night, Lapis,” before she’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I just wanted to write some fluffy Jaspis smut :|


End file.
